Seilah
Seilah is an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and its team: the Nine Demon Gates. Background Physical Appearance Seilah's appearance is that of an average tall woman, with large breasts and her most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head is a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. Meanwhile, Seilah's attire consists of a very revealing pale blue-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by dark green, thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes. Upon turning her Macro ability onto herself, Seilah is able to force a transformation upon her body by commanding it to go beyond its limits. Seilah changes into a more demonic form than before, with her skin darkening and her horns growing in size. Her hair becomes much wilder, and the clothes around her torso disappears, revealing her bare chest to be covered in an intricate, symmetrical tattoo that begins at the choker around her neck, and ends at her stomach and hips. Tartaros' guild mark is printed onto her stomach, underneath a heart-shaped design in her tattoo. Her lower body significantly changes, with her legs changing into narrowed stilts that gradually widen up to her hips that now flare out into two wing-like protrusions and her feet changes into those of sharp blades. Personality Seilah is a calm, stone-faced Demon, showing little emotion towards anyone. Even in her time in Tartaros, she emoted very little to her guildmates, with the sole exception seemingly being Kyōka, whom she is extremely loyal to, reffering to her with the honorific suffix "''-sama''", and engaging in implied sexual behaviors with her. She displays a calm and calculating persona, never fretting or losing her patience and calmness, taking things with simple steps, as well as take advantage of situations that can prove useful, using others to do so if possible. She commonly uses story motifs in her speeches, though that has become less apparent when addressing people whom she loathes. Despite being a Demon, Seilah still shows she has hobbies, her primary one being reading books. While she often finds the stories of humans to be boring and even "repetitive", she can acknowledge a good tale when she reads it. Seilah claims she hates the cliche "hero defeats demon and saves damsel"-type story the most, due to having read that type of story many times in her life, and always found it to be boring, even if it wasn't a major part of the grand scheme of things. Her high standarts and taste in literature makes it difficult for her to find a story book she thoroughly enjoys, and would even bother keeping. She holds pride as a Demon, which can lead to arrogance, placing the likes of ordinary Demons and humans below her and insignificant, refusing to acknowledge a stronger race exists. She currently holds a deep grudge with both Mirajane Strauss and Sakura Haruno for two different reasons, yet hasn't revealed why to her guildmates. Synopsis Abilities Macro: This Curse allows Seilah to fully control the body of her victims and manipulate them as if she was giving "orders". She has demonstrated the capacity to control both corpses and living humans, even though she stated herself that corpses subjected to her Curse do not function well. Her powers aren't solely limited to bodies, however, as Seilah has also demonstrated the ability to manipulate and suspend objects with her hands, capable of even levitating objects around her and throw them at her enemies whenever it's rocks, books or even needles at shown in her subsequential fights with both Sakura Haruno and Mirajane Strauss in her basic Satan Soul. *'Limit Release': After turning her Macro ability upon herself, Seilah is able to enter a form that is akin to the Etherious Form much of her race employs. Etherious Form: Seilah, like the rest of her race, has shown the ability to enter an Etherious Form, however in a rather unconventional way: she must first turn her Macro upon herself and order her own limits away. The transformation is ended once Seilah is knocked unconscious. *'Energy Blasts': Seilah forms kanji circles around her hand, to which a third eye then grows on her open palm. From this point she is capable of generating an enormous blast of energy with enough destructive force to cause a large crater in an abandoned wasteland, and cause enough damage to Mirajane that she was forced out of her Satan Soul: Sitri form, as well as critically damage Sakura, despite the latter using Creation Rebirth to heal her already severe injuries. *'Demon Eyes': By releasing her power even further, Seilah is able to initiate a secondary transformation. By charging energy in her hands, two inscription-based wings form around her arms, and an eye appears on each palm. After gather, storing and condensing the energy she has gathered, she releases a gargantuan blast of energy that packs enough destructve force to rip through a town. The pure size and scale of the blast makes a simply dodge nearly impossible as the blast radius is said to have a great reach. The beam's energy output is extremely intense completely ravaging anything in it's path leaving nothing but dust, echoes and mass chaos in it's wake. This blast also leaves a nasty scar marks on the earth and site it was used on. *'Enhanced Speed': Seilah's speed is augmented to the point of easily surprising Mirajane, despite the Fairy Tail Mage being in her strongest Satan Soul form. *'Enhanced Strength': Seilah's strength has also augmented to the point where she is strong enough lift things several times her own size and throw them at her targets, smash through concrete wall with ease, and fight on par against other powerful foes, even exchanging blows with a Satan Soul: Sitri-enhanced Mirajane and a Creation Rebirth-enhanced Sakura without even trying. *'Flight': With the help of her ability, Seilah is shown to be able to fly at great speeds. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite mostly using her Macro for battle, Seilah is shown to possess great skill in unarmed combat and shows a unique fighting style that allows her to swiftly and carefully time her attacks. She is able to fight on par with, and momentarily overwhelm both a Satan Soul-enhanced Mirajane and Sakura, whose combat skills are enhanced by her chakra, without even showing any signs of visible trouble in their two fights so far. Immense Strength: While her figure is womanly and slender, it doesn't hide the fact that Seilah has shown a very high degree of physical strength. Such feats include dominating Sakura Haruno, a kunoichi who possesses inhuman strength from her training with the Fifth Hokage, as well as Mirajane in two of her Satan Soul forms, smash the ground with one fist, creating a large crater following the shockwave, and even crush Mirajane's Soul Extinction with just a single hand. Her level of strength has earned her both shock and praise from Sakura alone. Immense Durability: Seilah is very resilient to damage, as she took a barrage of powerful blows from both Sakura and Mirajane, whenever in their normal or enhances forms, and hasn't shown even taking the slightest of damage, following remaining conscious from taking a Cherry Blossom Impact from the air, as well as a Evil Explosion at point-blank range, and hasn't even shown any sign of fatal injury during their second fight. Enhanced Speed: Seilah is quite fast and agile, capable of keeping up with a Satan Soul-enhanced Mirajane in different gaps, and has shown to take both the former as well as Sakura from behind that the two weren't able to notice. Immense Curse Power: Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Dark Mage Category:Tartaros Members Category:Nine Demon Gates Category:Secondary Characters Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Antagonist Category:SS-Class Level Combatants Category:Top 120 Strongest Characters